The World Championship
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: He was betrayed, attacked, forgotten, by all but a few and now all he does is train, train to become a powerful trainer and fighter so that he can show the ones that betrayed him how strong he really is. xxYes I know there are a lot of betrayal stories but I just wanted to see how I would do with one.xx
1. Prologue: The Truth of the Master

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

**Prologue: The Truth of the Master**

* * *

Third Person's POV

Mt Silver

Mt Silver, said to be the most deadly and desolate place in all five regions that not even the most powerful of Pokémon go there but if anyone ever had the courage to try and climb it as well as be able to reach the summit they would see someone living up there with a group of Pokémon that can be without a doubt said that they are the strongest of their kind as well as their trainer being just as strong as those that he trains and this trainer was once called Ash Ketchum but now he is called Red by the world, a very powerful trainer who is said to never have been beaten in battle by anyone, not even the champions. While most of his Pokémon trained he stood on the edge of summit with a Raichu on his shoulder, a Mightyena on his left and a Houndoom on his right while not too far away from him stood another Pokémon, while the other three stood on all four paws this one stood on only two and was white and black with blades on its stomach and hands and this Pokémon was called Bisharp and was a shiny Pokémon and they made up the four most loyal Pokémon that Red owned and together they just stared out into the peaceful darkness of the night, with Red thinking about the day that he was broken both physically and emotionally by the ones he once cared about but also made into the person he is today.

* * *

_Flashback (10 years before)_

_Ash was just taking a walk around the forest without Pikachu outside of Pallet Town when his friends came out of the forest and surrounded him he was about to greet them when he got a bad feeling about the situation that he was currently in and when he was about to ask them what was wrong they started to shout at him saying that he was worthless, that his mother didn't want him and that he would never amount to anything as well as him just bringing them down and that they want him to stay away from them and before he could say anything to them he was attacked by them, he was kicked, punched and hit with rocks (which in the end caused a large scar to form from the top of his eye all the way to his cheekbone) and they then just left him without a second glance. Before he passed out he could see the outline of a Pidgeot dropping down out of the sky landing beside him and then the world turned black._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Red later on found out that his mother wasn't even looking for him when he went missing and what his friends said about her was true and that just broke his heart even more because at that time the only ones that were keeping him together were his Pokémon and they all came after him that day even the ones that he left in training with others or released into the wild they came looking for him and swore to always be beside him and slowly Ash picked himself back up and started to train his Pokémon and himself again but with more vigour then before swearing to himself that he would make sure that he would show those fools what he was really made of. Eventually all of his Pokémon evolved to their final stage, even Pikachu evolved, and he gained new members to his family making it grow so much that it was so large that he had to have over five different caves for them because there were so many of them (see list at the bottom of the story to see what Pokémon he owns now).

Red eventually went to many of the different regions to train in some of the harsh climate's there when he eventually settled on living on the top of Mt Silver and very few people knew that he lived there in fact only five people knew where Ash Ketchum disappeared too and the group of five consisted of his three rivals as well as someone that he became friends with on his journey to Mt Silver as well as the Pokémon League President and they were Trip his rival from Unova who began to specialise in Rock Type Pokémon and was now known as Silver and he was the leader of the Unova Elites, Paul from Sinnoh was the Second person that knew of his true location and he became specialised in grass type Pokémon because of who his starter was and was now called Green due to that fact, as well as him being the final brain and leader for the newly created Sinnoh Battle frontier, Gary was his third and he specialised in normal type Pokémon and was called Blue and he had become the new Kanto Champion after deciding to return to being a trainer, his fourth friend that knew of his location was a Johto Elite Four Trainer and was known as the only member to be specialised in electric type Pokémon and he was called Alec Daniels, he was the same age as Red and Blue starting his journey the same year and these days he is called Gold because of his speciality and finally there was the Pokémon League President Charles Goodshow.

Red disappeared from civilisation in order to become a stronger trainer so that he can prove to his old 'friends' that he is stronger than them and that they are the weak ones and Red is just waiting for the right opportunity to return but little did he know that that opportunity was right around the corner.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Okay so here are the Pokémon that Ash has now starting with the ones that he already had and then the new ones:**

**Raichu (Male)**

**Venusaur (Male)**

**Charizard (Male)**

**Blastoise (Male)**

**Muk (Male)**

**Kingler (Male)**

**Tauros x 30 (Both)**

**Snorlax (Male)**

**Heracross (Male)**

**Meganium (Female)**

**Typholsion (Male)**

**Feraligater (Male)**

**Noctowl (Shiny) (Female)**

**Donphan (Male)**

**Swellow (Male)**

**Sceptile (Male)**

**Corpish (Male)**

**Torkoal (Male)**

**Glalie (Male)**

**Staraptor (Male)**

**Torterra (Male)**

**Infernape (Male)**

**Floatzal (Male)**

**Gliscor (Male)**

**Garchomp (Male)**

**Unfezant (Female)**

**Samurott (Male)**

**Emboar (Male)**

**Serperior (Female)**

**Scrafty (Male)**

**Leavanny (Male)**

**Seismitoad (Male)**

**Gigalith (Female)**

**Krookodile (Male)**

**Primape (Male)**

**Butterfree (Male)**

**Pidgeot (Female)**

**Lapras (Female)**

**Now for his new Pokémon:**

**Houndoom (Male)**

**Mightyena (Male)**

**Bisharp**** (Shiny) black and white instead of red and silver (Male)**

**Steelix (Female)**

**Mantine (Female)**

**Fearow (Male)**

**Crobat (Shiny) Red instead of purple **

**Scizor (Male)**

**Gyarados (Female)**

**Dragonite (Shiny) silver instead of orange (Female)**

**Skarmory (Male)**

**Altaria (Female)**

**Tropius (Male)**

**Archeops (Male)**

**Braviary (Male)**

**Persian (Female)**

**Umbreon (Male)**

**Espeon (Female)**

**Hitmonchan (Male)**

**Blazikan (Male)**

**Swampart (Male)**

**Empoleon (Female)**

**Gallade (Male)**

**Gardevoir (Female)**

**Dusknoir (Male)**

**Gengar (Male)**

**Beartic (Female)**

**Rampardos (Shiny) green instead of blue (Male)**

**Tyranitar (Male)**

**Aggron (Male)**

**Arcanine (Male)**

**Zebstrika (Male)**

**Beedrill (Male)**

**Forretross (Female)**

**Marowak (Female)**

**Flygon (Female)**

**Rhyperior (Male)**

**Ash also has six other Pokémon but they will remain a secret for now**

**Until I update again review please**


	2. The Invitation

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**The Invitation**

Third Person's POV

Indigo Plateau

Charles Goodshow was waiting for the final members of the Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Scott (the creator of the Battle Frontier), Elite Four and Champions to arrive for a special meeting that was being held to announce The World Master's Championship that he had created and he would then reveal that the Champions (Cynthia, Alder, Lance, Wallace and Gary) as well as the two Frontier Head Brain's (Paul and Brandon) can choose a trainer each who they believe are worthy to compete in the competition as well as Charles's choice and he already knew who he was going to choose but the problem was whether or not he would accept the invitation. Mr Goodshow was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and all of the people he was waiting for entered the room and took their seats and waited for Mr Goodshow to start but before he did he looked around and nodded at Blue, Gold, Green and Silver before continuing and then giving a hard glare toward Misty, Brock, Max (who had become the Gym leader of Petalburg City when he became 16 years of age) and Cilan the ones who caused the pain of one of the only good trainers left in the world as well as one of his friends.

"Well good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we are here today due to the fact that I have a couple of things to tell you all, the first is that in a couple of months I will be holding a new tournament called The World Master's Championship and it will be a competition between the best trainers from around the five regions as well as all of you".

The moment Mr Goodshow said that it became utter chaos in the room with everyone asking him questions and Charles trying to answer them all but there was one question that stood out from the rest and when it was asked by Cynthia everyone turned silent and stared at Mr Goodshow for an answer "Wait a minute Charles you said there were a couple of things you wanted to tell us so what is the other thing".

"Well this piece of information is only for the Champions and Frontier Head Brains because each of them will get the chance to invite a trainer that they believe to be worthy to enter the tournament if the trainer wishes to enter if they don't then they do not have to but you should also know that I will be inviting someone as well and that this person is a deadly trainer to verse in battle due to the fact that not only can his Pokémon defeat all of Blue, Green, Gold and Silver's but this trainer has also trained himself in the arts of battle as well but I have not asked him if he will battle yet but if he does you can call the man Red" Charles replied and when he did it scared all of the people in the room (besides the ones that knew who Red is) that Mr Goodshow knows and has decided to invite someone that strong to the tournament because they all know how strong the four that were mentioned are and if he could beat all of their Pokémon with ease and that he also trains himself with his Pokémon they all truly believe that he would be a deadly enemy to have.

"So when are you going to ask him if he wants to join or not" Alder asked

"I was going to go later today to where he lives and ask if he wanted to battle in the tournament once more" was the reply he got

"Do you mind if the Champions as well as Green and I go I mean I would like to meet someone that is as powerful as you say" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, he isn't a very social person I mean he only talks to me and the four that I mentioned before, what do the four of you think?"

"He doesn't have a problem with them so I don't see why not but only those that Brandon mentioned and the five of us, maybe Scott if he wants to go, no one else got it" Green said.

"I would like to meet this Red as he seems like a powerful trainer and fighter maybe he would like to do the frontier challenge" Scott said

"Very well everyone else is dismissed except for the Champions, Scott, Brandon, Green, Gold and Silver stay" Mr Goodshow said

When everyone left Mr Goodshow got out his Alakazam and told it to take them to Red but before they left he warned them not to anger him as well as not to reveal his location to anyone and when they all agreed they then left for the top of Mt Silver. When they arrived they immediately had to cover up more because of the blizzard that was going and when they started to look around the summit what they saw in front of them was a sight to behold because there were over fifty Pokémon sparring with each and when they looked further they could see two figures that immediately caught their eyes and that was because of the skill and grace that they were fighting each other with and when they got closer they could see the figures better and noticed that while one of the figures was a Pokémon, a Bisharp, the other was human who had a hood over his face and was in fact able to not only keep up with the Pokémon but out match it as well.

The two figures suddenly stopped fighting along with the other Pokémon and then jumped up and surrounded the group making sure that they couldn't escape and before anyone took out their Pokémon Charles said to them not to make any sudden movements or they would be in trouble. The humanoid figure then stood in front of his Pokémon along with the Bisharp he was fighting and was then joined by a Raichu that jumped atop his shoulder, with a Mightyena on his left and a Houndoom on his right but before any of them could talk the man who they believe to be Red spoke first "I can't believe that you would tell others of my location you betrayed me just like the others" and that was when his Pokémon all started roaring and some even started to charge their attacks but before they could Blue spoke for the first time since they all met that day.

"Please Red we did not betray you, for a start you have no problem with these people and we all came here because Charles wanted to invite you to join a competition where some of those people will be as well as competing in it as well and I know for a fact that you want to make them pay for what they did. So tell me my friend, are you going to join us or stay up here for the rest of your life, training, just to waste it all because you don't want to face the world again."

Everyone turned toward the now identified Red to see what his decision would be when he started to walk toward them with the Pokémon that were at his side walking with him as well and when he reached the group he looked straight into Blue's eyes, from what they could tell anyway considering he was wearing a hood, and what he said froze them making them both excited and afraid due to the fact that they would get to fight someone as powerful as him "Well then if that's the case then I will gladly join your little competition and make THEM pay for what they did to me all those years ago".

* * *

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Please review my story**


	3. The Explantion

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**The Explanation**

Red's POV

Mt Silver

I must say that I was surprised this morning when all of my friends appeared along with the champions, Brandon and Scott and when I thought that they betrayed me they explained to me what was happening and when I heard that THEY would be there I couldn't say no. "Well why don't you all come and join me in my cabin and explain to me exactly what this tournament is that I will be attending with you" and with that said I told my Pokémon that they had free time and to do what they want and then I turned around and headed toward my cabin along with Raichu, Mightyena, Houndoom and Bisharp and the rest following me. When we reached it I opened the door and took everyone to the living room and offered them some coffee and when they accepted I went and made some and brought it back and then asked why they all decided to come on the trip with my five friends. Brandon then spoke and said "It is simple we wish to see who our competition is and if you're as good as Mr Goodshow says you are then you are going to be deadly in the tournament and to be honest with you I want to get as much information as I can about you before the championship starts".

It was silent for a couple of seconds before I started laughing my head off for about two minutes and then I stopped and looked him straight in the eye before saying "I would expect nothing less from you Brandon, from any of you because you are all the same as the last time we met" and before they could ask the question about where we met I replied with "Yes I have met you all before and before you can ask no I will not tell you who I am due to the fact that I have been betrayed by so many people, that I have lost the ability to trust people with my identity straight away" and before I could say anything I felt a presence on the mountain that I haven't felt in years and I stood up and went toward the door and opened but before I left I said to the group in the living room "Stay put all of you and if you don't my Pokémon will see to it that you never leave this mountain got it" and at that they all started to nod their heads quite vigorously even those that know me better and with that I turned around and left closing the door behind me.

* * *

Third Peron's POV

Inside the Cabin with the Group

"Well that was interesting" Lance said trying to break the tension, it didn't work.

"Uh, I'm sorry about him he isn't the most social as you can guess especially after living up here for as long as he has" replied Charles Goodshow

"You can say that again Charles and what is that guys problem anyway it's like he hates anyone besides the five of you why is that" asked Brandon

"It isn't my place to say Brandon it is his and if he believes that you deserve to know who he is then he will reveal himself to you but if not do not push him because there will be dire consequences to those of you that do" replied Charles

"What do you mean by that will you do something to us if we do pry into his past life" Cynthia said

"No, Charles won't do something to you he will, Red, as he doesn't like people who decide to try and discover his identity without his consent" Silver said talking for the first time all day and with that they fell into silence waiting for Red to return from his expedition.

* * *

With Red Outside

Once Red reached the aura signature that he felt he noticed the Pokémon that was there and in an instance knew it was the Riolu that he helped out in Sinnoh but the difference was that instead of a Riolu looking at him in its place was its evolved form Lucario and it looked like it was there for a purpose and the instance it noticed Red it started to attack him and Red knew that this was a fight that Lucario wanted to happen because if Lucario won it would mean that he was more powerful than an Aura Guardian and if he lost then he would join the Guardian to protect not only the world but the Guardian himself and so they started. Lucario made the first move launching Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere toward Red who dodged each one with little effort and attacking back with some of his own Aura Sphere's in the process they eventually decided to start attacking each other in hand-to-hand combat and this lasted for about half an hour with each side giving and taking blows from the others until Red gave a blow to Lucario that ended it and knocked him out then followed up with capturing him in a poke ball and Red then released him healing Lucario with his Aura after. When Lucario awoke Red could all of a sudden understand what he was saying "Hello master it is good to finally meet you and to also serve you and I am here to help you in any way I can".

"My friend I would be honoured to have you as there was always a position for you on my team but remember that you do not have to call me master you are my friend Lucario not my servant" and with that Red turned around with his other Pokémon and his new Pokémon following him and with that they once again headed toward the cabin to finish the business they had with the others.

* * *

Red's POV

The Cabin

After I had just finished my fight with Lucario I headed back to the cabin with the others and when I reached it I went inside to see that none of them had moved from their earlier positions, good they wouldn't have liked the consequences if they had, and I took my seat and before I could say anything Silver spoke to me and said "Hey Red can I ask you something" I nodded and when I did he continued "since when did you have a Lucario on your team because you sure as hell didn't have one last time we were here".

"He joined me just then didn't you my friend" I replied back to Silver with Lucario growling in agreement with my statement

"Oh he was the one you sensed on the mountain wasn't he Red"

"Yes Silver, he was now could you stop asking me questions and let me talk for a moment"

"Oh sorry mate"

I sighed and continued "Charles can I ask you something" he nodded "why me, why out of everyone in the regions did you choose me to be your trainer"

"Red I believe that you need to integrate back into society and also get over your anger of the ones that betrayed you and the only way that you can do that is to meet them and battle them to release your anger and also I have heard rumours going around that they didn't do it of their own free will which means…..…" but before he could say anything else I had stiffened up which he noticed and I immediately started thinking about that day, it took me a little while to escape my trip down memory lane but when I did I stood up so quickly that my chair flew backwards into the wall behind me and I slammed my fist onto the table almost smashing it in half and Charles was silent.

Everyone looked at me in absolute fear even the people that had known where I was for the past decade and when I spoke my voice was so cold that it seemed like there was an added chill to the air "If any of you five say another word like that I will make sure that you regret it and to the rest of you if you ever ask anything of my past again I will make sure that you will regret that just like the others. Do you understand?" while I was talking they all flinched at least once in my mini rant and when I had finished they all numbly nodded their heads "Good now leave I have some thinking to do." Just when they all reached the doorway I spoke up for the final time "Oh and Charles just to make sure you understand yes I will be going to the Championship but not to integrate with society again or give those traitors another chance I am there to win simple as that" he nodded and then they all left me in my thoughts and what I was thinking was how those traitors would regret ever betraying me controlled or otherwise.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Pokémon characters they all belong to the creators.**

**Please review the story**


End file.
